Kidnapped
by Emmet.Jasper.Carlisle
Summary: Bella was taken. Her family murdered. And the only thing she remembers are the faces of seven inhumanly beautiful people. Edward is distraught that Bella suddenly wemt mising. Or is he? A secret comes out and soon, its hard to tell who to trust.
1. Chapter 1

Death. Its a natural thing. Sometimes its quick, painless. Other times its slow, drawn out, painful. My name is Isabella. And I was kidnapped from my feionce(MISSPELLED! :O) a long time ago. I dont know how long, i dont know where I am, and I dont remember much of my past life. All i know is that i am troutured for no reason. Put through hell for nothing. And my captor laughs. The most evil laugh ever. The only laugh i can recall. I hate him with everything i am, not only for what he's done to me, but for what he's taken from me.

"Isabella," he saids lightly, "You've been usch a good girl lately. You havent screamed at all in the past two days. I'm proud of you."

I stared into his blood red eyes, HE had taken me for a reason. He tells me its becasue they tried to protect me. Who are 'they' though? he never says...why wont he tell me? his eyes harden at a loud bang outside the large room i'm in. He suddenly disappears and i close my eyes. I'm so tired, i thought wearily, when can i go home? Wherever home is...


	2. Chapter 2

_Tick._

I stared at the celing, willing it to move or something. The wood, while it held interesting patterns, did nothing to keep me sane. The one thing i did to keep myself entertained while waiting for my captor to return, was suddenly boring and i was slowly starting to lose my mind.

_Tock_.

Time moved so slow here. Or at least it felt like it. I was going to go crazy slowly. Maybe then he'd kill me? I turned to look at the door, there was a tiny crack on the bottom of the door which let in an almost imperceptible amount of light. But it was still light.

_Tick._

I turned my mind to the faces of the people i had once known. Names escaped me for some reason, but i remembered their faces. Barely. All i really remember is that they have pale skin, like my captor, and golden eyes. But their names? Nothing came to mind.

_Tock._

_BAM!_

Something slammed and then someone screamed, I stared at the door wondering. Who was the person screaming? I never saw the person, but everyday there would be screams. Then, just as quickly as they started, the screams were ended in a sickening gurgeling sound. I shuddered and tried to focus on anything but the sickening sound. The door opened after a few more minutes, the person was silent once more, i briefly wondered if they had been killed.

"Isabella." he said in a friendly tone, "How wonderful to see you again my dear."

I stared at him, not showing any emotion. He smirked."Have you been good today?" he asked petting my hair, "Because you know what will happen if you weren't."

It would happen anyway, I thought angrily, So just do it already.

He laughed, "Oh really?"

Did i just say that out loud? Crap.

He turned his back to me for a moment and when he turned around he had a small pocket knife in his hands.

"Where should we start today Isabella?" he asked, lightly tracing my shoulder with the blade pushing the simple spigetti strap out of his way

A thin line of blood dripped down my arm, his eyes darkened.

"Yes," he said, "We'll start here."

**EPOV**

Alice was pulled out of another vision of Bella and James in the dark room. I watched as Jasper was trying to comfort her, she was always emotional after a vision of Bella and what that monster did to her. But if anyone should be comforting Alice its ME. I quickly squashed the jealously i was feeling before Jasper could feel it. Didnt need him to even get the slightest idea what Alice and I have been up to for the past year since Bella's disappearence. I honestly don't even know how it started, but somehow I had fallen in love with Alice. And Alice was in love with me. But Jasper...she couldn't just leave him like that. So we went behind his back, as much as i didn't want to. I just wanted to be open with it. But Alice was worried about Jasper.

"Just wait till we find Bella." she said the last time we were together, "She and Jasper are meant to be together."

I nodded and accepted her logic. Bella and Jasper would be much better together. She was always happy...just what Jasper needed. And Jasper was good at claming her down when she needed it, even if he was dangerous for her.

But then again, Bella had no sense of self preservation. She didnt care if we were vampires, she loved us all the same. And all of us loved her too. But i loved Alice more. God i was so conflicted.


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

I was shaking, the smell of blood made me want to throw up and I was covered in dried blood. I took in a shaken breath and let it out slowly. When was everything going to end? How much more must I endure? I closed my eyes and clenched my hands into fists, willing my restraints to disappear. I pulled my wrists, not caring how much they hurt. I had to get out. I was scared. I was so afriad and I wanted out. I pulled until there was a searing pain in both of my wrists and they were almost out. I bit my lip to not make a noise. He always knew when i made noise. I don't know how, but he always knew. I pulled harder and then suddenly my hands were free. I pushed myself up, ignoring the shooting pain in my arms and bent towards my legs. I unbuckled them and swung my legs over the side of the table. I stood up and made a dash for the door, pulling it open and running out. I ran a few steps and froze. I looked around me and felt a scream build up. Bodies were all over the floor. There had to be over twenty bodies; men, women, CHILDREN. The youngest it appeared was about five or six. I started shaking and felt tears slide down my face.

"Why?" i wondered aloud, "How?"

The door slammed and i turned to the door, my captor was holding a woman by her throat, smiling at me.

"My dearest Bella," he said lightly, "You're free."

he advanced towards me, the woman still in his grasp. I took a step back, my eyes wide.

"Didn't I tell you what would happen if you tried to escape?" he asked softly, taking another step.

My eyes flikered to the door, he smiled dangerously.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." he laughed, "So preditable. Do you want to go back to them? the people who couldn't protect you? Do you want to go home?"

I nodded once, I noticed I was still crying.

"Well I guess you're just going to have to deal with being with me for a while longer. You're never going home Bella."

"Why?" i asked

"Because," he said turning to the woman in his hands, "You're my prize."

He bit into the womans neck, I screamed for her. My captor laughed.

**JPOV**

Alice was let go of the vision and she collapsed. She was dry sobbing, wrapping her arms around me tightly. I sent calming waves towards her and did my best to sooth her, but it wasnt working. I wrapped my arms around her and tried my best to calm her.

"She was almost free," she whispered, "She got out of the dark room. She was in a lighter one, one filled with bodies. The people James has drained. He found her there. He had another woman. She was so scared Jas. We have to find her."

"We'll find her Alice." I said, "I swear to you we will."

She looked up at me, guilt washing over her. I looked down at her confused.

"Alice whats wrong?" i asked softly

"I-I just feel so bad that i cant help her more. All I do is sit around and get visions of her being tortured." she said

I nodded mechanically, I knew she was lying but I didnt want to push her for fear of another breakdown. But i wished she could tell me what was really wrong. I was her husband after all, wasn't I?

**JPOV**(James) *IDK how good this will be so let me know what you think will you? :) thanks*

I smiled at Bella's cowering figure in the corner as i dropped the body. Bella stared at me, eyes wide, mouth open in horror. I loved that look on women. Made me want to kill them all the more.

"I think it's time we played a new game." i said carefully walking up to her.

She matched my steps backwards until she tripped over a body, she let out a scream and moved to get away from it.

"It's called 'Lets see how long it takes to make Bella scream'. You want to know my favorite part?"

She shook her head no, I smirked dangerously.

"My favorite part is that no matter what you do, you're going to scream. And when you do, you're going to beg for death. And I'll gladly give it to you."

I laughed and ran in front of her, she flinched back and tumbled onto her backside again.

"You silly, silly human." I purred grabbing her, "I cant wait to kill you."


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

Everything burned. He was burning me alive. Just to make me scream. I bit my lips and held everything back. I wouldn't make any noise. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. He stared at me in shock. Then smiled.

"You're good Isabella." he said, "But it only gets worse."

I stared at him, I tasted blood in my mouth. He laughed at me and turned and walked out, leaving me to burn in silence. I closed my eyes and let out a few tears. But i never let out a noise. I wouldnt give him the satisfaction. Never.

**APOV**

I screamed when i came out and ran to Edward. We were the only ones home, I clung to him sobbing.

"No! No! No! No!" I yelled, "He can't do that to her!"

"Shh," he whispered in my ear softly, "Alice it's going to be okay. Look for James again. Look for a clue to where he's at. You can do it Love."

I squeezed closer to him and closed my eyes, looking into James future. I sifted through he's next meal and looked for any signs for possible clues to where they were. Suddenly an address appeared into my mind and then a vision of Victoria and Bella going at him, James dead on the floor. I snapped back to reality and dashed for my phone dialing Carlisle's number.

"Yes Alice?" he asked

"I have and address for where Bella is!" I all but screeched into the phone, "We have to go NOW! He's bit her!"

"We are heading back now." He said, "Ten minutes."

**JPOV**(Jasper)

As soon as we got back to the house, i was hit with some strong emotions. One was happiness. Another stress. And another...love? I looked at Alice carefully and realised it was coming not only off her...but Edward. Pride and love...I eyed them suspiciously, confused. Edward looked at me and the he felt guilty. What the hell was going on?! Alice bounced over to me and hugged me.

"We can save her!"

"I heard." I said my voice giving away my confusion

She looked up at me, "Whats wrong Jas?"

"Nothing." i said quickly, "Lets just get going okay Hun? We need to get your sister back."

She smiled, "Come on guys! He's already bit her!"

We all went to our cars, Alice leading the way out of town and onto the highway. I turned to Edward who was sitting in the back.

_What's going on with you and Alice?_

He stared at me with eide eyes.

_Are you two...together?_

He just stared at me.

_Just give me an answer so I'm KINDA prepared will you?_

He gave me an almost impeceptible nod, his eyes and emotions showing guilt.

_Were you guys going to tell us all?_

Again he nodded.

_Soon?_

He nodded, guilt consuming him.

_Stop that._ I ordered him,_ Its not going to change anything if you fel bad. If you two love each other I'm not going to stand in your way. I owe you a good punch though._

He nodded and turned to the window, I closed my eyes and focused on my thoughts. My wife was cheating on me. Great. My sister who's been missing for a year is currently burning in her transformation. Fantastic. Note sarcasm. I sighed internally and waited out the rest of the ride in silence.

**BPOV**

I was burning still. I'd been burning forever. How long does it take to burn to death? Surely not this long. It has to have been at least a day I've been burning. Maybe two. My captor has been back to see me twice. Each time he looks more worried than the last. Why was he worried? I was the one BURNING. Not him. Suddenly the door opens again and i hear a new voice. a startled new voice.

"Bella?"

My eyes snap open and I bite down on my lip harder, I no longer taste blood when i bit down. I dont know if thats a good thing or a bad thing. The man i see now has blonde hair and golden eyes. My eyes widen. Golden eyes?

"God Bells," he said walking over to me slowly, "What has he done to you?"

I don't reply but continue staring at him. I pulled the faces of the people i knew to the front of my brain. Did i know him? I must have, for him to know my name.

"Do you remember me Darlin'?"

I shook my head and he put a hand on my arm.

"I'm Jasper," he said, "I'm gonna pick you up and take you away from here okay? I won't hurt you."

I was suddenly very afraid, could I trust him?

"Dont be afraid," he whispered, "I'm here to get you out of here."

I felt a calm come over me and I nodded slightly. He picked me up and shifted me around for a few seconds until I was comfortable, well as comfortable as i could be burning as intesnly as I was. He started walking through the building and i looked around. Bodies were still on the floor, I was sad and slightly repulsed. Sad becasue they were dead. Repulsed becasue the smell was horrible. Jasper laughed softly, and opened the door to outside. It was cloudy out and he headed for the forest. Once we were a few feet in he took off running and I cringed slightly into him. He was running as fast as my captor had. That thought had me afraid again. But afriad for my safety. And Jaspers. My captor wouldn't be happy i was gone. He'd come after me. And then kill me. After a few moments Jasper slowed to a walk and then sat down on a fallen tree holding me.

"It wont be much longer," he said pushing my hair out of my face softly, slowly, "Your almost done."

I didnt reply but stared at him, I was confused, but apparently i was almost done. Did he mean the burning? I hoped so. The pain was intense. I glanced at my hands, they were curled into fists, clinging to his shirt. I looked back up at him and he smiled.

"We've been looking for you Bella." he said, "For a little over a year. You ditched us at the airport to try and save your mother, only she was safe. He took you and we've been looking for you for months Bella. It took us forever to get any information on you. James kept his desisions short. But Victoria gave away the address. We all came running down here. Then Edward and Alice dropped the bomb on everyone. They were all so shocked. Fighting broke out. But I had figured it out already. So i just ran for here. I had to find you Bells. I had to make sure you were okay."

I was so confused. Who was Edward? Alice? Victoria? James? I looked at him questioningly and he sighed.

"I'll explain everything Darlin. Just as soon as you get better."

I accepted this and settled down and the burning continued.


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

As it turned out I didn't burn much longer. Just a few more hours, even though it felt like forever. The pain receded to my chest and I bit my lip again to hold back noise. When the pain stopped I froze. Jasper looked at me warily.

"Bella?"

My eyes darted to his and I cocked my head to the side before speaking.

"Who's James?" I asked

I froze shocked again, my voice was diffrent. I darted off of Jaspers lap and stood a few feet away from him.

He stood up slowly. speaking as he did so.

"He's the one who kidnapped you. Tourtured you."

I nodded, "Who's Edward?"

He looked at me questioningly, "Don't you remember?"

I looked down, "No, I only remember faces."

"Nothing?"

I looked up sheepishly, "Nothing. I was locked in the room for so long that I forgot everything but faces."

He approached me slowly, "There's nothing wrong with that Bella."

"But I forgot everyone!"

"Let me tell you about everyone okay?"

I looked up at him, "Okay. But what do I do about my throat? It hurts."

He smiled, "Come with me, I'll show you what to do Darlin'."

**JPOV**

After we hunted, which Bella wasn't to happy about. She made it very clear she didnt want to go near a human until she was able to control her thirst. I smiled at her determination and nodded, telling her it was a good idea. Once she was done, we sat down and I told her everything about the family. Including Edward and Alice's recent revelation.

"So I loved him?" she asked softly, staring at her hands

I nodded, "You did. Quite a lot."

"Why was he with me if he didnt love me?"

"Because he loved you. But then you went missing and he and Alice got closer."

She looked up at me, "Who was Alice to you?"

The wind shifted and a new smell settled around us. Bella tensed and jumped up, turning towards the smell. James walked out, snarling lightly.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." he said, "You escaped."

She sunk into a defensive crouch as i got up.

"Leave her alone James." I said

"You have no say in this Cullen." he snarled, "This is between Bella and I."

"You turned her, what more do you want?" I snapped

He smiled, his teeth showing, Bella growled low in her chest.

"Come now dear," he said circling her slightly, "Don't you want to come with someone who wants you? The one you love has another."

Bella let out another low growl, "I don't remember him."

"I know."

"You made me forget." she said the growl getting louder, "Everyone. Your the reason."

He laughed, "So what if I am? What are you going to do about it?"

She let out a snarl and crouched lower.

"Are you trying to make her mad?" I asked stunned

"Poor Bella," he cooed softly, "Did you want your memory of everyone back? Well your going to have to live. Because you'll never remember. You'll never get it back. Simply because you forgot, with my help yes, but still. It's your fault you forgot."

She lunged for him and tackled him, reaching for his throat. He threw her off and attacked her, sending her on offense. I jumped on James and threw him off her, Bella lunged after him, snarling angrily. I watched as they fought for a few moments at a loss. If I did to much Bella would turn on me. If I tried to calm Bella down she'd still try to kill me. I just sighed and jumped in with Bella, protecting her when she needed it. Suddenly, so quickly I didnt even see it, Bella had James pinned beneith her and her teeth on his throat. She bit once before ripping his head off and standing up. She snarled softly, her anger disappearing. I stared at her and she looked at me sheepishly.

"I lost my temper."

I started laughing and smiled widely at her.

"Don't worry," I said reassuring her, "We all have those moments. You're just a newborn. It was bound to happen and frankly, if you hadn't killed him, Emmett or Rose would."

She smiled, "You think?"

I nodded, "Rose may not have been the nicest before, but she got really protective of you after you went missing. She's looked the hardest out of all of us. Terrorizing any nomad that came across her path. No one was safe. She wanted to get you back."

"Did she not like me before?" Bella asked, her eyes widening

"She was jealous of you. Of your humanity."

"But why? Wasn't she the blonde one? The really pretty one?"

I smiled and nodded, Bella was confused. I didnt blame her. I was confused when I reaslized it. Bella looked at me and smiled a small smile.

"What?" I asked cautiously

"Can i go meet everyone?" she asked smiling, "Again."

She laughed at her statment, I did too. I nodded and motioned for her to follow me.

"It should only take a few hours to get there."

**Okay so i'll admit it...i'm not quite sure if i like this chapter. I need a beta reader. Anyone want to help? I'd love you forever! or beter yet! PM me if you have any advice what-so-ever! I'm an advice junkie :) I need advice and constructive feedback :) so help a person out will ya? You'd be my best friend! :O and look! two chapters in one dya :O scary! lol. sorry this one is shorter. but i wanted to end it here so the next chapter will be Bella getting reintroducted to the family...and maybe her memory? Hmm...so many options. Let me know what you think though! I'm honestly curious as to what you guys think...this is the first story i've let people read that i've written...and i've been writting for years. So imma stop being boring and let you guys go :) BYE BYE :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello All! I'm back after a short hiatus! Sorry it took so long!**

BPOV

He was right. It only took 4 hours to get to his house, and by the time we got there I was a bundle of nerves. I heard people inside moving around and looked at Jasper panicked.

"Relax." he said, "They're family."

"Family I don't remember." I said sadly, "What if I'm not what they expect?"

"Bella," he said running a finger from my temple to my jaw, "We are family. No matter what, we will always love you."

Every movement stopped in the house except for the door opening. Six vampires were staring at me with wide eyes. Jasper didn't move his hand away from my face, i saw a short, black-haired girl zone in on it. Along with another male who had a reddish bronze hair. The two parent type vampires stepped forward slowly. The woman walked forward, she had brown hair with blond highlights, giving it a darker honey colored look. She reached for me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Bella." she said squeezing me, "We've missed you sweetie."

"Esme" Jasper started

"What happened to you honey? Where's James? Did he just let you go?"

I looked up at her sheepishly, "I'm sorry Ma'am." I said softly, "But I don't remember anything from my past."

She looked at me stunned and held me at arms length.

"Oh honey really?" she asked her eyes filling with unshed tears, "You poor thing. You don't remember anything?"

I shook my head, "Nothing. But as for James, he's dead."

"Dead?" Esme asked looking at Jasper in shock.

"Don't look at me." he said holding his hands up, "She did it. I just made sure he didn't get the upper hand."

"So you cheated." the biggest of the kids said smiling, "I don't blame you. I'd of done the same thing Baby Bells."

"Baby Bells?" I asked cocking my head to the left and scrunching my nose, "What in the world?"

"Its your nickname." he said, "I made up like ten minutes ago."

I laughed lightly, "Well okay then."

Esme let me go and went to give Jasper a hug. The big kid walked up to me and smiled. He held out his hand and I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Isn't it customary to shake hands when your meeting someone for the first time?" he asked

"But I already knew you."

"Knew being the key word there." he smiled, "I'm Emmett."

"Bella." I said shaking his hand, "Nice to meet you. Again."

He laughed and motioned for the blond-haired woman to come forward.

"Come on Rosie. It's alright."

She walked forward and smiled sadly at me.

"I'm sorry I wasnt nicer to you Bella."

"Don't worry about it." I said smiling, "I don't even remember."

"I'm Rosalie."

"Pleasure to meet you." I said

She hugged me tightly and I squeezed her back. Emmett smiled widely and hugged us both tightly. A snarl eruppted from behind Rose and I snapped my head up and replied with my own. The reddish/bronze haired male locked eyes with me and I let another snarl escape me. Rose stepped back surprised, Emmett pulled her behind him.

"Let me guess." I said crouching down defensively, "You must be Edward. The one who's been sleeping with Alice, Jasper's wife?"

"Bella," he said softly, "My love-"

"I'm not yours." I said, "I have enough sense to know not to trust someone who apparently has been cheating on his brother with his brother's Wife. When said someone happens to have a girlfriend who was being tortured."

"You know nothing." he said hissing

"Then enlighten me." I snapped, "Enlighten me on how you can apparently love someone so much yet sleep around with your brother's wife."

Emmett and Rose looked at Edward expectantly, Edward's gaze never left my own. Edward smiled suddenly and leapt at me grabbing my shoulders and pulling me close to him. He kissed me suddenly and I pulled back, letting a deathly snarl out. Emmett let one out at well, Rose and Jasper watched me warily.

"What the hell, Edward?!" Emmett yelled

"She's mine." Edward said, "She always will be."

"Never." I hissed, "You'll never lay a claim on me."

The last girl, Alice I assumed, stepped forward.

"Edward." she said, "Just forget it. She and-"

"Dont you dare say she and Jasper are ment to be together again Alice." he snapped, "She was mine first."

Rose snarled angrily and lunged for him, I copied her movements. Jasper and Emmett grabbed us and held us back. I twisted to face Jasper and glared at him.

"You can't kill him." he said, "He's still my brother. Even if he is a MAJOR dick."

I sighed and relaxed, Jasper held me still watching just in case I was trying to trick him. Rose smirked and Emmett smiled at us.

"Aww." Esme said softly

Edward snarled and I turned to him and hissed at him.

"Will you leave me alone?!" I snapped, "You have no claim on me!"

"You are mine!"

Alice sighed and reached for Edward, "Just relax will you? Everything is going to work out."

Edward allowed Alice to pull him inside and I turned back to Jasper.

"How long do you think it will take him to get over himself?"

"Forever." he muttered

" Bella!" Rose said suddenly, "We need to get you some clothes!"

"Okay." I said, "I don't have money though."

"No worries!" She said pulling me into the house and up two flights of stairs.

She threw me a pair of black lace underwear, black skinny jeans, and a navy blue tube top. I pulled some sticks out of my hair and ran a brush through it, smiling at myself in the mirror. I walked out and Rose whistled.

"Dang Bells." she said, "Lets go show Jasper and Emmett!"

she threw me a pair of black heels before pulling me down the stairs and into the living room. Emmett winked and smiled at me, Jasper was staring the wall with a frustrated look on his face. I looked at Rose confused and she pointed to the love seat behind me. Alice was practically mauling Edwards face off. I rolled my eyes and walked to Jasper.

"Hey," I said softly touching his shoulder

His eyes snapped to me and he smiled, "Bella."

"You want to go with us?" I asked, "Get away from...stuff...for a while?"

He laughed, "Yeah, _stuff_." he stood up and smiled, "I'd love to go. As long as we aren't buying out every store."

"I don't need much." I said

Rose laughed, "Oh Bella, you have no clue."

I stuck my tounge out at her, "Of course I don't." I laughed, "I forgot everything."

we both laughed and ran outside, Emmett and Jasper following. I sat in the back with Jasper, crossing my legs and slipping the shoes off for the car ride, Rose copied my movements in the passenger seat.

"So is there anything you remember at all?" She asked curiously, "I mean, like human friends or names or faces or anything like that?"

I nodded quickly, "I remember faces mostly. Like all of your faces. I forgot your names, but I managed to remember your faces somehow. I remember a woman, too. Light hair, motherly I think. And a man, brown hair, laugh lines, eyes that lit up when he laughed. But mostly you guys."

"That's amazing you managed to remember anything. What happened with James though? How did he keep from killing you?"

"Well, when I was tied to the table, I always heard screaming. Several times a day. I got loose once and found all the bodies of those he killed. The smell was horrific. I freaked out when he came back. I tripped over one of the bodies. Scared me half to death. Then he killed the woman who was with him and decided it was time to kill me. He told me if I screamed or made a noise he would kill me. So I didn't make a sound. Then sometime burning that time, James had left and Jasper found me. Then James found us and I killed him."

Rose stared at me with her mouth open, Jasper shook his head smiling.

"You'll catch flies." I smiled

She snapped her mouth shut, "Jesus Bella. That's like a horror movie!"

"A horror movie?" I asked

"Scary movie." Jasper said

"Sounds fun." I smiled

"Only you." Emmett laughed lightly

"We should totally make a horror movie." I said, "That would be sweet."

Rose laughed, "I agree with Emmett, Bella. Only you."

I smiled at her, "Well what fun would I be if I wasn't odd?"


	7. Chapter 7

**JPOV**

Before we went into the store, Rose gave Bella a pair of contacts to wear. Bella complained aobut them but wore them. Surprisingly, Emmett and I were having fun shopping. Rose and Bella were more of a divide and conquer type team, with Rose going after accessories and Bella after clothes. Rose pushed me towards Bella and smiled, encouragement radiating off her.

"Go with Bella. She'll need some help."

Bella laughed freely and pulled me with her towards the back of the store. She grabbed a few things then turned to me with a smile.

"What do you think?" she asked holding up a deep red sweater and black jeans.

"Go try them on and we'll see." I said

She stuck her tongue out at me but went to change. She came out moments later and spun slowly.

"I like it." I said

"Are you sure?"

"Really Bella," I said rolling my eyes, "Only you would worry about if others liked it."

"I'm just curious." she laughed, "Why don't you find something else for me?"

I nodded and went straight for the jeans and tops. I pulled several random things before heading back and handing them to her. She smiled and went to change again, she laughed after a few seconds.

"Jeez Jasper." she laughed coming out, "If I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to be funny."

I laughed at the shirt I had grabbed her, It was a dark blue with purple words that said "Bite Me" and a pair of light blue jeans. I heard Emmett behind me laughing.

"Nice Bells." he said

She laughed again and nodded, "I like it. Kinda ironic huh?"

She went back in and tried on another set of clothes, black shorts and a black and purple striped shirt with a ripped back. Rose appeared and nodded enthusiastically.

"definitely." she said, "Now try this dress on."

Rose handed Bella a dress bag and shut the door. Rose was radiating happiness. And mischief. I raised an eyebrow at her. She smiled and held up a finger.

"Hurry up Bells!" she laughed

Bella opened up the door and I stared at her. The dress was floor length, a pale golden color with silver accents.

"Damn." Emmett whistled, "Bells you look hot."

She laughed, "Funny, I basically thought the same thing!"

Rose elbowed me and I stopped staring and walked up to her.

"You look fantastic."

"Thanks." she said slightly embarrassed

I tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, "Don't be embarrassed," I murmured softly, "You look stunning."

"Weirdo!" Emmett coughed

Rose hit him and Bella laughed softly, "Go get dressed Bella and we'll go to Victoria's Secret."

Bella slipped back in the changing room and I turned to Rose.

'You're welcome!' She mouthed

I smiled and nodded, Bella slipped out a moment later with all of the clothes and we were off to the next store.

Three Hours Later...

The lust rolling off Emmett was going to drive me crazy. Bella kept looking at me worriedly because I'd groaned in frustration every now and then.

"Did you have to show him what you bought? couldn't you have shown him _after_ the ride home?"

Bella shook her head and laughed slightly, Rose smiled at me apologetically.

"Sorry Jas. I didn't really think about it."

Emmett nodded, "You really didn't babe."

Bella rached out and touched my hand, she sent me waves of calmness and I smiled at her. At least she was calm. Unlike my siblings. _Very_ unlike my siblings at this moment. She moved closer to me and squeezed my hand, I smiled brightly at her. We pulled up to the house and Emmett and Rose dashed for the house.

"You two get the bags okay? Thanks!" Rose said as they ran upstairs to their room

Bella laughed and opened the trunk and started pulling things out before freezing.

"Wait a minute." she said, "Where am I going to put everything?"

I froze too, "I have no clue."

Alice came out and smiled at us, "Your closet is mostly empty Jasper. She could put everything in there."

I nodded, "I suppose so." I said, "If you don't mind Bella."

She shook her head, "I don't mind if you don't mind."

I smiled and went to help her carry her things inside. We walked into my room and Bella made a noise of disbelief.

"When she said mostly empty I didn't think she ment empty!" Bella said, "You could fit like a million things in here!"

I laughed, "Yeah well I didn't use it much before."

She moved to hang things up and I stood in the doorway and watched her. She _was_ beautiful. Stunning. Gorgeous. My thoughts drifted back to what Edward had said when he snapped on Alice. Were we ment to be together? A low growl and something shattering alerted us that Edward had arrived home. That and Esmé yelling his name.

"What in the world?" Bella murmured

"It's probably Emmett and Rose. Their thoughts get out of hand too I imagine."

She nodded, "Good point."

**EPOV**

_Were we ment to be together? _Jasper thought

I growled and shattered the vase Esmé had just handed me.

"Edward!" She scolded, "What in God's name?!"

Bella and Jasper came down the stairs and I zeroed in on her. She is MINE. Wether she remembers it or not. She. Is. MINE. Jasper smiled at something she said and hugged her. She laughed too and hugged him back before grabbing his hand and pulling him out the back door.

"Are you listening to me?" Esmé asked exasperated

"Sorry mom."

"I said, 'I know you don't like to see Bella and Jasper together but you need to give her space.'"

"Why?"

"Because you made your bed. Now you have to lay in it. And she's not the one laying in that bed."

I turned to her, "Bella is mine. She loves me."

"She lov_ed_ you."

"She'll remember over time."

"By the time she remembers she'll already be moved on. You and Alice are mates remember?"

"So? I want her too."

"You can only have one."

"I want both."

she sighed, "I'm afraid it doesn't matter."

She got the broom, started sweeping the mess and I helped her finish picking it up before I went to the piano. I'd win her back somehow. Maybe if i wrote her another song she'd love me. Just maybe...

**BPOV**

Jasper and I were going for a hunt. Seeing as i was a newborn and I didn't need to be castrating somebody for being stupid, like Edward. I laughed to myself, enjoying my joke. Jasper looked at me funny and I explained it to him. He joined in my laughter and hugged me, I hugged him back laughing. I pulled him put the back door and took off running. We hunted for a while before we started walking home.

"So what do you think-" Jasper started

"What did Edward mean-" I asked simultaneously

We both laughed.

"You first." I said.

"Ladies first." he laughed

"But-"

"No." he said, "You first."

"What did Edward mean by 'meant to be together'?" I asked softly

He stared at me open mouthed, "That was my question!"

I laughed, "Well you could have asked first but noooo."

He laughed when I stuck my tongue out at him and smirked at me.

"Do you know what that means Bella?"

I shook my head and smiled innocently at him, "Nope."

He took a step closer to me smiling, he bent so his mouth was by my ear and whispered softly causing me to involuntary shiver.

"It means 'kiss me quick and don't slober.'" he said

"I'll have to take advantage of that one day." I said trying to keep my head straight

He moved away and started walking away, I stared at him for a few moments before I shook my head and followed him.

"You never answered me you know!"

"Well," he said turning around and facing me, "It could mean anything. It could mean we are mates, like Alice and Edward are. Or it could mean we are the most absolute best friends and annoy everyone."

I took another step forward, looking seriously at him, "What one do you want it to be?"

He walked up to me until he was looking down and me, his arms wrapped around my shoulders lightly.

"Let me show you." he murmured bending towards me, "That tends to be easier."

I nodded once, holding my breath as he was just a fraction of an inch from kissing me.


	8. Chapter 8

**JPOV**

I was a fraction away from kissing her. I don't know what possessed me to, maybe the thought she was as curious as I was as to what I wanted? Just as I was about to close the smallest gap of space to press my lips to hers...

"NO!" someone yelled and pulled me back.

I instantly turned on the person and got ready to attack, not caring who it was who had pulled me away. I let loose a growl and I heard Bella echo me.

"EDWARD!" She growled, "YOU EVIL, CONIVING, JACKA-"

"What do you think you're doing Bella?" he yelled, "You're mine!"

Alice darted out and started screaming at Edward about being stupid, Bella growled again.

"Alice. Move."

Alice dashed away and stared at Bella. Bella jumped at Edward and pinned him to the ground.

"I've had enough with you!" she spat, "I'm not yours anymore! You cannot control me! Quit trying to rule my life or I'll take a freaking arm off of you! KNOCK YOUR SHIT OFF!"

She jumped off him and smiled at Alice.

"All yours."

We both stared at her, stunned by her outburst. Alice recovered first.

"I'll take him home. You guys carry on where ever you were."

Alice led Edward back to the house and Bella smiled at me.

"Well now that that's off my chest," she smiled hugging my waist.

I wrapped my arms about her shoulders and kissed her head, she chuckled and glanced up at me.

"Hey guess what." she said, mischife suddenly the brunt of her emotions

"What?" I asked cautiouly

She knocked me onto my back and smiled down at me, "Gotcha."

I smiled up at her, "That was your plan? Knock me over?"

She laughed and her emotions switched to amusment, "No you crazy person!" She bent down so her mouth was by my ear and whispered softly, "I have a much better plan."

"And this plan is?"

She pulled back with a laugh and smiled at me, "Thats a secret. You have to guess."

I laughed and moved quickly so that i was pinning her under me, "Nope. Tell me."

"Make me." she laughed pushing me off and running through the trees.

I smiled and took off after here, "Get back here!"

"You have to catch me first!" she yelled

She ran back into the house and hid behinde Emmett, he looked at her like she was crazy and she laughed.

"Bella thats no fair!" I laughed running into the house, "You can't hide behind others!"

"Can too!" she said, "Emmett loves me enough to hide me!"

"Who gave Bella little kid juice?" Emmett asked

Rose smacked him, Bella laughed hysterically. Emmett raised an eyebrow at her and smiled.

"So you think thats funny huh?"

"Crap." Bella said taking off runing

Emmett ran after her and I followed them. Rose was laughing at us all and telling Bella to run faster.

"Thanks Rose!" she half yelled

"Welcome!"

Emmett and I finally cornered Bella at a cliff somewhere in Canada three hours later. She turned to us and smiled.

"You guys know I love you right?" she asked innocently, "I dont know why you guys are chasing me all over the country."

Emmett laughed and stalked forward, Bella's smile faltered.

"Silly Bella." he laughed

"Don't scare her Em." I laughed

She stuck her tongue out at me and is shook my head, "Alright you asked for it."

**BPOV**

"Alright," Jasper laughed, "You asked for it."

He lunged for me and I just barely slipped out of his grasp before Emmett ran for me. I ducked under him and ran into Jasper, He grabbed my arms and smiled deviously at me. I smiled back before leaning towards him and pressing my lips firmly to his. He froze in shock before pulling me flush against him and responding to my unexpected assult of his mouth. We pulled away after a few moments and I smiled at him. Emmett stared at us in shock, his mouth opened in shock and eyes wide.

"Jesus guys," he said, "Should I leave you two to have at it here?"

I laughed softly under my breath, Jasper turned to his direction briefly.

"Umm...I don't know." he said, "Maybe."

I smiled at him and turned to Emmett, "We'll be home later. I have an idea."

Emmett nodded, still slightly confused from the looks of it, "Okay, I'll see you two later."

**EMPOV**

What the heck just happened? One minute We are playing Chase Bella To Get Back At Her For Somthing She Did and the next she and Jasper are making out and I'm just standing there like, "WHAT IS GOING ON?!". I mean, dang! They were all over each other! Rose and Esme are going to be so happy they got together. I mean come on, she and Jasper have barely been seperated since Bella got back a while ago, but their PDA is almost as bad as mine and Rose. I laughed to myself and shook my head. They might beat mine and Rose's record for not leaving the bedroom maybe. I ran home and when I swpet Rose into a hug and squeezed her tightly.

"Whats up honey?" she asked, "Wheres Jas and Bells?"

"Probably making out again in a cave or something."

"WHAT?!" She exclaimed, "When did this happen?!"

"About three hours ago when we had Bella trapped at a cliff."

She laughed and squeezed me, "They are going to be so cute!"

I laughed and Esme ran in with Carlisle, "Wheres Bella?"

"With Jasper."

"Wheres Jasper?"

"Probably in a cave making out with Bella." Rose laughed

Esme's mouth droped open, "Really?!"

Carlisle laughed and hugged her, Rose nodded ferousioucly, "Emmett watched them make out when they were chasing her."

"Tell me EVERYTHING!" Esme exclaimed, "DETAILS MISTER!"

***Lol okay so they may all see slightly bipolar. I appologize for that. Let me know what you think :) ***


	9. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

I pulled Jasper towards the cliff with me and smiled widely at him.

"Come on, I've got a killer idea!"

"Killer?" he asked smirking

"Well not in the literal sense of the word you know." I laughed, "I want to go swimming."

"You don't have a bathing suit." he said smiling laughing.

I snorted, "Well thanks for point that out Captain Obvious. I know I don't have one."

"So what do you plan on-" he stopped short at the look I gave him, "_Oh._"

I laughed and nodded, "Now he gets it."

He gave me a glare that was ruined by a wide smile that was plastered to his face.

"That's not nice Bella."

I smiled sweetly at him, "And who said I was nice?"

He laughed and gave me a quick squeeze, "I did."

"Pff, you don't count." I laughed hugging him back before running towards the cliff, "Not unless you catch me."

I jumped down to the small sliver of sand at the bottom, slipping out of my clothes and running into the water with Jasper right behind me. I smiled and dove underwater. This was going to be a ton fun.

* * *

**unknown POV *Care to guess who this could be? Gold star to whoever does! :D***

I watched at the girl and the guy ran into the water. Both were shedding clothes, I guess they didn't exactly want their clothes soaked. I watched silently as they disappeared underwater before slipping out and heading out to where the girl left her clothes. I grabbed the first thing I saw, her shirt, and took off. My revenge would be soon. Very soon.

* * *

**RPOV**

It's been roughly six hours since Emmett got home. I wonder when Bella and Jasper would be back, Esmé and I were dying for details. Emmett, while I love him, does NOT get the concept of details. I sighed and flipped the page in my magazine I was reading, yet another skinny, über tan woman in barley nothing on the page. Who in the world would wear such things in public? A black halter dress that left nothing the imagination?! What fun is it if you don't let a man's mind wander? Sometimes they need the amusment of imagining, other times not so much. After another hour of picking apart designers clothes I heard the front door open and Bella, dressing in her jeans and Jaspers plaid shirt, and Jasper, shirtless, came in.

"What in the world happened to your shirt Bella?" I asked suspiciously

She shrugged, "I haven no clue. We went swimming and when we got out it was gone. Thankfully Jasper was nice enough to lend me his."

"Thankfully because you got to ogle all the way home," I snickered.

She smiled, "Oops,"

"There was another scent there." Jasper said, "Another vampire I'm sure. But why they took her shirt I have no clue."

"Maybe they needed it?" Bella mused

"Either way Bella got to stare at you shirtless the whole way home." I laughed

"Yupp." Bella popped the 'p' smiling

Jasper laughed and hugged her, pulling her in for a kiss, I held back the urge to 'Awww!' like Alice. Esmé however, didn't.

"Awww! You two are so cute!"

Bella smiled and laughed lightly, "Thanks Mom."

"Now Jasper," Esmé said, "Got put some clothes on. We need to talk to Bella."

Jasper laughed, "Yes Ma'am."

* * *

**ESPOV**

I grabbed Bella's arm and sat her on the couch, "So what happened?"

She smiled, "We went swimming."

"Not what she meant." Rose laughed sitting up straight, "We need details Bella! Did you two just make out or did you two get down and dirty?"

If she were able too, I'm pretty sure Bella would be blushing, "We just kissed guys. Give it awhile for other stuff."

"Is he a good kisser?"

Bella laughed, "Isn't he technically your brother?"

Rose shrugged, "I'm still a girl. I'm curious."

Bella smiled and nodded, "Understandable. And yes. He's a very good kisser."

"Did the wind dry your clothes off?" I asked, "Your hair is still damp."

"We didn't go swimming in our clothes Mom." she said, positively embarrassed I'm sure.

"Aww." Rose said, "I love skinny dipping with Em. We do all sorts of-"

"Hold that thought Rose," Bella laughed, "I dont want to know what you and Em do."

Rose laughed, "Your right. You don't."

We all laughed and then Rose dove back in, asking for a blow by blow account of everything that happened. To say Bella was embarrassed was by far an understatment, but she complied with Rose's demand. I chuckled and hugged her.

"Just think! She'll do this again when you and Jasper get to the point in your relationship where you have sex!"

"EWW!" Rose said loudly, "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT THEM DOING IT!"

Bella laughed at her outburst, I joined in on the laughter. Soon enough all three of us were laughing and holding our sides. Emmett and Jasper walked down the stairs after a few minutes and stared at us like we were crazy.

"What in the world is going on?" Jasper asked going to Bella.

"Rose-" she said trying to talk but laughing after she spoke, "So-funny!"

"Shut-" Rose started before laughing

"Sheesh babe," Emmett said, "Did you make a joke or something."

"No." I said trying to calm down, "Her reaction to-"

I lost it again and started laughing, Bella picked up where I had stopped.

"What Esmé said-" She laughed again

"What did she say?"

We all laughed hysterically, unable to stop.

"Jasper can you calm them?" Emmett asked

"I don't know." he said, "I can try."

After a few more seconds we calmed down and we all smiled at Jasper.

"Thanks." Bella said hugging him, "Ii was beginning to think we couldn't stop."

He chuckled and kissed her lightly, "No problem Darlin'. Now what was so funny?"

* * *

**BPOV**

After we explained what had happened, Emmett started laughing, which set us all off again. We all laughed for a while, and its exactly how Carlisle found us. Laughing. He gave a look which caused Esmé to straighten up and tried to explain, which set her off again and then Us trying to explain as well. By the time we had finished, he just shook his head and smiled.

"You are dorks." he chuckled, "But I love you all."

"I love you too." Rose said

"I love him more." I said sticking my tongue out at her.

"I love him most!" Esmé said sticking her tongue out at me, "He is my husband after all."

"WELL DUH." I laughed, "Of course he is! That's why you're Mom!"

Carlisle laughed at our antics and sat next to Esmé, "You're all crazy."

"But you love us!" we said.

We all looked at each other and laughed again.

"How long have they been laughing like this?" Carlisle asked

"About an hour." Jasper said shaking his head smiling

Carlisle smiled and shook his head, "Crazy women."

"I know how to get Bella to shut up."

"Oh really?" I asked laughing

He leaned over and kissed me, I instantly responded by moving closer to him and kissing back. Emmett laughed loudly and made a joke I didn't hear. after a few moments there was the sound of disbelief from someone who had just walked in.

"What the hell?" Edward yelled

I pulled away from Jasper smiling, "You were right. That does shut me up."

Edward growled, I turned to him annoyed.

"Didn't we clear this up earlier?" I asked

"Bella please. I love-"

"Alice." I said, "You love Alice. She's your mate remember?"

"Bella, I want you." he said in a whiney voice.

"Edward," I said copying his voice, "I don't want you."

"Please Bella-"

"Alright knock it off, Son." Carlisle said, "Cant you see she and Jasper are happy? You and Alice are happy. Why can't they be?"

"Dad...I want her though."

"It doesn't matter. She wants someone else."

He sighed and sat down on in the empty chair, Alice came in and sat in his lap kissing him quickly.

"I say we play a game!" Emmett said

"What type of game?" I asked raising and eyebrow

"I don't know."

Rose suddenly smiled, "Oh my god! I know what we can do!"

"What?"

"Rose that's a great idea!" Alice said smiling

"I vote no." Edward hissed

"Bella remember what you said on the way to the Mall? The horror movie thing?"

"Rose! That's a brilliant idea!" I said

"I agree!" Emmett and Jasper said.

"Horror movie?" Esmé asked frowning

"I told them what I remember and some of what happened to me the year I was gone." I explained, "Rose said it sounded like a horror movie and I said that we should make a horror movie sometime."

"About what though?" Emmett pondered

"Don't think to hard," I teased, "We might see smoke coming out of your ears."

He laughed and smiled, "Touché."

***A/N So any clue who the unknown POV was? Should they do a classic vamp horror movie or should they use Bella's experiance? input is wlecomed! I apologize in advance for the spotty updating that may happen. College is a ton of work and add it to highschool work and i'm swamped with homework alot. But i will try to update at least once a week, hopefully every monday or tuesday. Possibly two or three times a week if I don't feel like doing homework. But at least once a week! Promise! I'd also like to thank everyone who's reviewed. It really means a lot to me that you took the time to do it. Plus you guys are supportive and it makes writing an enjoyable experiance knowing you all support my story! So THANK YOU! love you all! **

**Em 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**EPOV**

I watched as she and Jasper wrapped their arms around each other, smiling, so clearly in love, even if they didn't know it. I knew it was wrong, but I wanted her too. She _was_ mine first. Jealousy drives a man to do the worst things. I just wanted her so badly. But it's probably best to leave them alone, something tells me Bella would definatly make good on her threat to rip my arms off. Shaking my head to get rid of my thoughts I turned to Alice and smiled, stealing a kiss in the process.

"I do love you." I said softly, "I'm just...jealous."

She smiled and kissed me, "I know. She was your first love, Edward. The first is hard to get over."

I smiled and cradled her face for a moment before kissing her sweetly. Somehow, Alice made everything seem better. I thanked whatever was out there that i had her, even if I didn't have my Bella.

_My Bella,_ I thought sadly,_ not quite mine anymore. She doesn't remember our past. Our **LOVE.** _She was an angel sent to show me the light in my life. My saviour.

_Well, that's putting her on a pedistal. _I thought dryly.

"Jasper," Rose said smirking, "You never told us what you thought of Bella's kissing."

Jasper stared at her stunned, _Is she joking?!_

"She's not Jas." I said

"Oh. Well, I-I'm not complaining."

"Not complaining?" ROse asked stunned as Bella doubled over in laughter

"Well she's not _bad._" He said embarassed and poking Bella's side.

Bella straightened up, stiffling her laughter, and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"You're not bad either." she said a couple chuckles escaping as she laid her head on his chest

"Well it's good to know." he laughed

Alice smiled, _They're happy. I told you they'd be happy._

I nodded in agreement and squeezed her, "That you did Love. That you did."

**CPOV *Lets try this shall we? :D***

Bella curled up next to Jasper, embarassed by Rose and her antics. Jasper, who looked just as embarassed, however had nowhere to hide. He simply wrapped his arms around Bella's shoulders and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"And just think Bella! We'll need to get you a bed when you break the one-"

"Rose, I swear to god!" Bella hissed, her voice muffled from Jasper's shoulder, "I"m going to kill you!"

"You have, we'll simply buy you a new one! Oooh! A steal frame would last longer! What do you think Hun?"

Emmett shook his head vigorusly, "Keep me out of this! Bells might acctually kill us!"

Bella shot him a thankful look, Emmett smiled evily at her.

"However," Bella groaned and hid against Jasper again, "Once you two starting breaking beds, I'm totally in on this!"

"I'm going to have to run away." Bella mumbled saractically under her breath.

Esme pounced, flying over the couch and pinning Bella on the other side, growling at her.

"You'll do no such thing young lady! We just got you back!"

"God Mom I was joking!" Bella defended, "No need to tackle me!"

Esme giggled, kissed her cheek, and helped her up, "What's the plan for you movie?"

"I say we use Bella's kidnapping." Rose said, "I mean, not to the 't', but we should get as close as possible."

"Why?" Alice spoke for the first time, "Won't it bring back painful memories Bella?"

Bella pulled away from Jasper, whom she had been kissing, and shook her head, "No. I know I'm safe now. James is dead and can't hurt me anymore. I'm safe here. I vote yes with Rose's idea."

"I vote yes! I want to be the director!" Emmett said excitedly.

"I say Esme plays Bella and Carlisle plays Jasper." Alice said,

"What?!" I gasped, "Alice no."

"But why not? you can play the hero and Esme the damsel in distress and Edward our lovely bad guy."

"Why do I have to be the bad guy!" Edward whined

"Because you know Jasper won't do it." Alice pointed out, "And you also know he won't play the Hero unless Bella plays our dear damsel."

"So I'm stuck as the bed guy?" he asked

"Don't whine love." Alice said smiling kissing him, "Everything is going to work out perfectly."

"Are you sure?" Esme asked

"Positive." she smiled

"Well okay then," I said, "Everyone one on board?"

Everyone nodded, "Well okay then. It's settled."

Alice jumped up and grabbed a notebook and pen, she tossed them to Bella.

"Start writing Bella! You're our writer!"

Bella smiled, "I can do that."

**JPOV**

Bella was laying on the couch, scribbling away on the note pad. Already she had two-thirds of it filled and was writing so quickly that it'd be a miracle if she didnt finish it soon. Alice and Rose took their respective counter parts and went to Seattle to get anything they needed for the movie we were making. I smiled and ran a hand down her leg, catching her attention.

"What's up honey?" she asked sitting up and stroking my face

I kissed her and smiled, "I just wanted a kiss."

She smiled and leaned in to kiss me again, "Well in that case I'll take another."

"You've got a lot done." I said thumbing through the notebook

"It's only about half of the way done." she mused, "I'm at a couple of weeks before you showed up to save me."

I smiled, "I can't wait for that. That'll be the best part!"

she kissed me and smiled back, "I throughly agree!"

she put the notebook and pencil on the desk and cuddled up next to me, I kissed the top of her head.

"Have I told you how strong you are? How stong you were as a human?" I asked, "It's astonishing you survived."

"Technically I did die you know." she laughed, "But yes, it is amazing I survived. I'm proud of myself."

"I am too." I said smiling down at her, "I'm so happy."

She looked up at me and smiled, "Me too."

She kissed me for a few moments before reaching out and grabbing her notebook and going back to work. I wrapped and arm around her waist as she pulled her legs up and started writing. Esme smiled at us in the doorway, Happiness radiating off her. We were all happy. And that's all we needed. Happiness.

* * *

A/N: I know this is shorter. But i wanted to update because it's beenforever and i havent had internet in a long time! :O so here it is! i'm going to start working on the next chapter. Toodles! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**BPOV**

_The pain was unbearable, but I bit back the screams that threatened to escape me. I clenched my fist in the leather binds, attempting to pull my hands out again. Everything hurt. But I was close to getting my hands out of the wrist binds. I pulled my hands harder and they popped, but my hands came out. _

I paused in my writing and looked up at the sound of doors closing. Alice ran in and tossed a few bags at me, smiling hugely.

"Go get dressed in the outfit in the black bag!"

I smiled back and handed Jasper the notebook, "Be right back."

I ran up the stairs at top speed and into Jaspers room, stripping of my clothes and tossing them in the hamper. I pulled out a red lace dress, that ended mid-thigh. I let out a breathy laugh and walked back downstairs barefoot, Alice nodded happily at me.

"Perfect." she said

Jasper looked up and smiled at me, "Beautiful." he whispered.

He stood up and walked to me, pulling me to him for a kiss. I smiled and clasped my hands behind his neck, he held my waist and smiled sweetly down at me.

"Dance with me."

I nodded and we started spinning around, I saw Esmé and Carlisle standing in the door way holing each other and smiling at us. We danced for a few minutes before Alice and Edward broke in and pulled us apart.

"I need help with the set design!" Alice chirped, "Jasper needs to help build and you need to help me make it look perfect."

We all went downstairs and I stopped in the door. Everyone turned to me, Alice apologetically, Edward and Jasper confused.

"What's wrong Bells?" Jasper asked

I didn't reply, I was stuck in my head, memories suddenly flooding my mind. Charlie, Renée, Jacob, my birthday, Edward leaving me, everyone coming back, James coming for me, Edward-

I turned to him, Alice stepped back pulling Jasper with her.

"You." I hissed.

"What do you mean Bella?" he asked looking at Alice for help.

"It was your fault." I hissed angrily

"What do you mean?" Rose asked appearing behind me, "What did he do now?"

"A year ago. When James came for me." I hissed advancing on him, "You _let _him take me. You never even attempted to stop him."

"You-you remember?" His eyes widened

"You told him to kill me. You laughed at me when I was begging you not to let him take me."

Edward backed against the wall, Jasper slowly walked to me.

"Bells?" he asked reaching for me, "Calm down Darlin'."

I was glaring at Edward as Jasper pulled me to him, "How could you?" I asked angrily

"I was planning on coming after you. I wasn't going to let him hurt you. But he got away from me. I lost him."

Esmé and Carlisle ran down as I snarled, "You didn't Edward."

He looked down ashamed, "I did."

If Jasper hadn't been holding me, I'm positive I'd have leapt at him and ripped him apart.

"I waited for you." I hissed, "I prayed everyday that I had my memory for you or anyone to show up. And it was all a game to you?"

Jasper sent me calming waves and I relaxed into him.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I never ment to-"

My hiss cut him off, Jasper bent his head to my ear.

"Come one Darlin', let's go upstairs okay? Come on."

He pulled me upstairs to the couch and sat me down. I curled up next to him and frowned, I was furious and sad. Jasper squeezed me tightly and kissed my head. I looked up at him and kissed him suddenly. He looked at me surprised.

"Are you sure? I mean-"

"Oh shut up." I said, "None of this changes how I feel towards you. It just makes me extremely, _extremely_ pissed off at Edward and if it wasn't for the fact that Alice is my sister I'd try to kill him."

He smiled softly, "Really?"

"Do you need proof?" I asked

"Well, no. I just-"

I kissed him and pulling him close to me. He cradled my face and smiled, I pulled away slightly.

"Better?" I breathed

He nodded once and pulled me in for another kiss. I smiled as I threaded my finger through his hair. He did the same to me, kissing from my mouth to my neck and back up.

"Sheesh you two!" Emmett said, "We leave you two alone for one minute and forty-seven seconds and find you two mauling each other?!"

I let out a breath in a gasp, Jasper put his head on my collar-bone breathing against my skin.

"Way to ruin the moment." I said, "Come on Emmett, you could haven given us another minute."

"If we had given you another minute you and Jasper would be having sex on the couch!" Rose laughed

I shrugged, Jasper laughed.

"Would that have been bad?" we asked simultaneously

"VERY!" Rose and Emmett yelled

Alice and Edward came upstairs and stopped in the doorway, Alice rolled her eyes.

"Okay, NO more mid-thigh dresses for you. Especially not with you next to Jasper."

I looked down, my dress had ridden up and was almost at my hips.

"This is your fault Alice." I laughed fixing it, "Silly dress."

"Maybe you should change." She said slyly, "Maybe Jasper could help?"

I smiled and pulled Jasper up, "Great idea."

I pulled him up the stairs and into his room, Jasper looked at me stunned.

"Bella are you sure-"

I kissed him to silence him, "Just kiss me."

He complied and cradled my face, I wrapped my hands in his hair getting as close to him as possible. I had a feeling Alice planned everything out today. Hell maybe she even knew I'd get everything back today. But either way, I was keeping Jasper. Just because I got my memory back means nothing. That bastard let James take me. He laughed when I begged him to save me.

Jasper suddenly pulled my completely against him and growled lowly in his chest. I felt him push me backward and onto the bed that was in the corner, I pulled him with me. He wasn't going anywhere for a few hours, not if I had a say in it.


End file.
